A Waggily Tale
|Starring = Junior Elvis Little Girl Johnny Melvin Spike Mother |previous = Whoa, Be-Gone! |next = Feather Bluster |Writer = Warren Foster |Animators = Art Davis Virgil Ross Gerry Chiniquy |Layout-artist = Hawley Pratt |Background-artist = Boris Gorelick |Sound effects = Treg Brown |Musician = Milt Franklyn |video = }} A Waggily Tale is a 1958 Looney Tunes short directed by Friz Freleng. Plot A boy named Junior, who mistreats his dog Elvis, is scolded by his mother. His mother sends him to his room and tells him to think about treating his dog nicer. Junior then decides to take a nap and dreams about being a dog adopted by a loving little girl, who doesn't know that dogs aren't supposed to be washed in a washing machine, bandaged from head-to-toe after being beaten up by a scrappier, smaller dog, or toothbrushed with shaving cream, which gets him caught by animal control who mistake him for a rabid dog. After Junior realizes how horrible being a dog is, he awakes from his dream in shock. Now sensitive to his own dog's feelings, Junior vows to be nicer to him. After Junior leaves the scene, a plot twist is revealed when Elvis tells to the audience that he's not a real dog, but he's also a boy who's stuck in a dream of being a dog, just like Junior himself. Censorship * A similar scene from "A Kiddies Kitty" in this cartoon where Junior as a dog is thrown into a washing machine by a little girl and comes out of the machine as a big ball of fur is cut when aired on The WB.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-u-z.aspx Notes * This short combines the plots of both "Boyhood Daze" and "A Kiddies Kitty". * According to the Toonheads episode "Ralph Phillips", the little boy bully who owns Spike the dog in one scene from this short is a caricature of Chuck Jones, the creator of the Ralph Phillips character.https://archive.org/details/Toonheads_314_Ralph_Phillips (Full episode paired with "From A to Z-Z-Z-Z" and "Boyhood Daze") This may be the reason why this short was paired with Ralph Phillips' two shorts in the Toonheads episode, "Ralph Phillips". * Junior would later be seen as Prince Abba-Dabba in Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales. * This is the last Friz Freleng short with the backgrounds were done by Boris Gorelick. * The department store where Junior (in his dog form) runs into is called Stacy's, which is based on the Macy's department stores. In the Merrie Melodies short, "The Mouse on 57th Street", there's a department store called Lacy's. Gallery A Waggily Tale.jpg|Title Card (Before Remastering) 1486wb.png|Title Card (Better Quality) warnerbg1486a.jpg junior(asadog).jpg 1486wb2.png melvinreleasesspike.jpg Spikebeatsupjunior.png|Spike beating up Junior (as a dog) warnerbg1486b.jpeg warnerbg1486cx.jpeg References Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:One-shots Category:One-shot shorts Category:One-shot films Category:Directed by Friz Freleng Category:1950s shorts Category:1950s films Category:1950s Category:1958 Category:1958 films Category:1958 shorts Category:Voiced by Daws Butler Category:Voiced by Lucille Bliss Category:Music by Milt Frankyln Category:Layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Backgrounds by Boris Gorelick Category:Written by Warren Foster Category:Story by Warren Foster Category:Shorts Category:Films Category:Animated shorts Category:Vitaphone short films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons